


Sleep In Your Old Shirts

by patrickp



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, also patrick doesn't know pete so, play along ok, weird au in which patrick and joe have known each other 5ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But right now his Morrissey t-shirt was hitched up across Patrick’s back because of how he fell asleep, and Joe was trying his best not to stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep In Your Old Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> so? second joetrick fic. I hope these don't suck um. feedback is nice? tell me what you like/don't like so I can... not suck

Patrick was _supposed_ to come over to Joe’s house that day to work on some guitar stuff, since Joe was kind of sort of maybe writing a song and he kind of sort of maybe wanted Patrick’s opinion on it. Except Patrick was _supposed_ to come over at 6, and it was 6:45 with no Patrick. Joe had called Patrick about a million times, but Patrick wasn’t answering and honestly, Joe was starting to get worried. Joe felt himself start to get anxious, chewing the inside of his cheek and pacing, and he started kind of… obsessively cleaning his room in an attempt to feel less anxious. He kept calling Patrick, over and over and over.

And then, finally, Patrick answered the phone.

“Hey.”

“Hey, man. Where are you? It’s almost seven.”

“Yeah, man, listen, I’m super sorry. Someone canceled last minute at work and so they’re making me work closing so I’m not gonna get off until eight, and I got in trouble with my mom and I’m just having literally the worst day so I don’t think I have the focus tonight for guitar stuff.” Patrick sighed and Joe could just tell from the tone of his voice that Patrick was exhausted.

“No, that’s alright, dude.” Joe bit his lip, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He’d really wanted Patrick to come over, and it wasn’t strictly for guitar stuff. 

“I’m super sorry, Joe, really. I feel like an ass, but-”

“No! It’s alright, I swear. I’m cool with it. Shit happens. But um, maybe, after your shift, since you had a bad day and all, do you wanna, like, come over and we can just chill and… like, watch some shitty movies? You can stay over too, if you want.” Joe winced, afraid he sounded totally lame, just wanting Patrick to be there, missing his best friend.

Patrick considered it for a minute. “Yeah, I think that’d be good. I’ll probably be there at like… eight thirty, since if I’m staying I’ll need pajamas-”

“Dude, you can just wear mine. It’s cool. Just get your ass over here as soon as possible.” 

Patrick laughed, and Joe could definitely tell that he was way happier than when they had started talking. “Alright. See you later, man.”

“See you later.” As Joe hung up the phone, he felt a huge grin spreading across his face, just happy to know Patrick would be there, even if it wasn’t for another hour. 

And then he found himself thinking, _why the hell am I getting so excited, it’s just Patrick._ As if Patrick could ever be _just_ anything. But it was his best friend, he saw Patrick almost every day. He swallowed hard as he told himself that the sleepover was strictly platonic and he was strictly platonic with Patrick, trying to avoid the thoughts that were beginning to rise in the back of his mind, not quite dirty but worrisome thoughts.

Joe then stood from his position on his bed, cleaning up the rest of his room (though he didn’t know why, Patrick had seen his room at it’s worst) and trying to make it perfect. He pulled out a few movie selections, cheesy dumb ones that he and Patrick could just listen to as background noise because he wanted to just talk to his best friend and was just using the movie thing as an excuse. He straightened all the blankets on his bed and thought for a moment. Normally whenever Patrick stayed over, he ended up falling asleep on the floor during whatever movie they ended up watching… so Joe figured maybe this time, so Patrick was more comfortable, he could set up a bed on the floor? Except maybe that was presumptuous.

So Joe just pulled out some extra blankets and pillows and set them in his closet so he had them at the ready. He stood back and looked at his work. Perfect. He checked the time. 7:18. Joe sighed. It was going to be a while.

He laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling in boredom, just waiting for Patrick to get there. And then he was really tired, and his eyelids felt really heavy.

And then there was Patrick over him, poking him in the side and whispering, “Joe! Wake up!”

Joe’s eyes flew open and he just looked at Patrick surprisedly, blinking rapidly. “Are you here already? It’s, like, 7:20.” He rubbed his eyes for a minute, trying to wake up completely.

Patrick raised an eyebrow and chuckled confusedly. “Nah, dude, it’s almost 8:15. Did you fall asleep?”

Joe shrugged. “I must have. Anyways. Hey, dude!”

Patrick laughed and leaned back, adjusting his hat as he walked away from Joe. “Hey, man. How was your nap?”

Joe kind of shrugged. “It was decent, I guess. Just wasting time until you got here.”

“I can see that. Did you like, clean your room?” Patrick stopped by the closet, looking around kind of confusedly, at everything in order and perfect.

“Um… kind of.”

“Dude, you never clean your room.”

“I was- I just… I, like- I dunno. I just felt like cleaning it.” Joe rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure Patrick would understand why he had cleaned.

“Oh. Alright. Anyways, do you have clothes I could change into, because I am so sick of wearing these.” Patrick gestured at his work clothes, sighing heavily.

“Oh, yeah, man.” Joe jumped up from his bed to go to his dresser, digging through it for a pair of his shortest pajama pants that would fit Patrick (because Joe was six inches taller). He tossed them at the redhead, adding a “just grab whatever t-shirt from my closet, man.

Patrick did so, but stopped short as he looked at the shirt. “Racetraitor?” He had kind of a skeptical look, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, man. I know the bassist.”

“As in, like, Pete Wentz of Racetraitor?”

Joe laughed and grinned. “Yeah, dude.”

Patrick just shook his head a little and put that shirt back, grabbing another one before disappearing off into Joe’s bathroom to change. That was kind of something Joe didn’t really understand- he and Patrick had been friends forever but Patrick wouldn’t even change his shirt in front of Joe.

Patrick returned a moment later, wearing one of Joe’s Morrissey t-shirts, and he tossed his clothes down by his shoes before sitting down on Joe’s bed with a sigh. “Man, I literally had the worst day.”

“What all happened?” Joe leaned back against his headboard, pulling his knees up to give Patrick more room.

Patrick turned to face Joe more, one leg tucked under himself, the other still hanging off the side of the bed. “Nothing, just… My mom’s mad at me for-” Patrick seemed to stop himself short, as if rethinking what he was about to say. “For breaking one of her rules, it doesn’t matter, then I had to stay super late at work when I was already tired, and just… Ugh, in general, it was a shitfest.”

“Man, that sucks. I’m sorry.” Joe picked idly at the fabric on his pants, not sure what else to say.

Patrick shrugged. “Shit happens.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Anyways, what shitty movies do you have in store?”

Joe grinned.

\--------------------

So they were an hour into a movie and Joe was _trying his fucking best_ not to freak out, because right now, he was laying on his bed with his head propped up just a little to see the TV, and Patrick was asleep. No problem, right? WRONG. Patrick was cuddled up right next to Joe. Joe’s arm was around Patrick (not sure how that got there) and Patrick was asleep with his head on Joe’s chest. Fuck.

It wasn’t that Joe minded, of course, it was just more of a HOLY FUCK THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE 911 HOW DO I RESPOND type thing. Naturally. He thought about calling Pete, but Pete might make fun of him and also, he didn’t want to risk waking Patrick by calling someone.

So Joe decided to stick it out. If Patrick didn’t wake up and move anytime soon, Joe would just also go to sleep and deal with it in the morning. But right now his Morrissey t-shirt was hitched up across Patrick’s back because of how he fell asleep, and Joe was trying his best not to stare. _It’s just his back. Chill._ He wanted to reach out and pull Patrick’s shirt down, because he kind of figured in all their years of friendship that Patrick didn’t want to be seen shirtless. Even if it was just his back, Patrick might get upset.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Joe reached over with his arm not trapped underneath Patrick, and carefully started tugging it down, moving in microscopic movements as to not wake Patrick up. When he’d gotten it almost all the way down, Patrick’s head lifted.

“Huh?”

“Sorry. I was- it- your shirt had, like, ridden up so I was pulling it back down.” Joe swallowed hard, nervous Patrick was going to say something about the fact that he had been literally asleep on Joe a moment before.

“Why… Why was I asleep on your chest?”

“Um, you kind of just, like, fell asleep there while we were watching the movie and I didn’t want to move you.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Patrick kind of nodded and set his head back down on Joe’s chest.

What?

Joe kind of looked around for a moment, expecting to wake up any minute now from his dream, because it wasn’t a Patrick thing to do to just cuddle with Joe.

But it was okay, because it was totally platonic, right? I mean, chicks do that all the time. Right? Platonic.

Except Joe didn’t entirely want it to be platonic. He just found himself watching Patrick, taking him in. He watched as Patrick’s back rose and fell as he breathed, looked at his long eyelashes, his pink lips just barely parted. 

“Hey, Joe.”

 _Fuck._ Joe didn’t realize Patrick wasn’t asleep. _Fuck._

“What?”

“This isn’t normal.” Joe almost wanted to not pay attention to the actual words Patrick was saying, because his voice was adorable. Sleepy and just barely slurred and his eyes were still closed, head still against Joe’s chest, and Joe kind of just wanted to freeze that moment for two reasons. One, to not have to deal with the rest of this conversation, and two, because he really loved the moment.

“Uh, you’re right.”

Patrick let out a sigh through his nose. “Did you ever stop to wonder why?” His eyes were still closed, but his voice was becoming more clear, more awake.

“No, I- Didn’t really think about it, no.”

“It’s intentional.”

Joe stopped. What? It- he- they- _fuck._ “Are you, like, telling me you’re cuddling me on purpose?”

“Yes, Joe. God, you’re oblivious.”

“Um- can I ask why? Why you’re- you’re, like, cuddling me or whatever?”

Patrick sat up, blinking a few times since his eyes had been closed. He just looked at Joe, like ‘are you shitting me.’ “Joe, think about it.”

Joe thought for a minute and came up with nothing. I mean, it wasn’t very… Patrick-like for Patrick to just decide randomly to start cuddling. “Nope, I’ve got nothing.”

“Maybe this will clear it up.” Patrick leaned in, putting his hands on either side of Joe to brace himself. And then… Patrick kissed him.

Joe pulled his head back after a moment, kind of surprised. “You- you’re- I-” Joe just raised an eyebrow at Patrick. “Um.”

Patrick laughed. “What?”

“Well, I mean, I- I mean I guess I know _I’m_ gay but, like, I didn’t know _you_ were and so I- this- this isn’t, like, platonic anymore, is it?”

“It hasn’t been for awhile, Joe.” Patrick kissed him again, and Joe was perfectly happy with that.

“Wait. Quick question.”

“What now? I just wanna kiss you more.”

“God, I love hearing you say that. Anyways. Are we, like… boyfriends or whatever?”

“We’re whatever the hell you want us to be.”

For the first time ever, Patrick and Joe slept in the same bed that night. They didn’t just sleep, but they did share a bed.


End file.
